


Connectivity

by Fwiffo



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwiffo/pseuds/Fwiffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often used to wonder why PM why loved mail so much.  They'd never ask her, since they considered themselves far too busy with their own lives, but they'd wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connectivity

People often used to wonder why PM why loved mail so much. They'd never ask her - far too busy with their own lives - but they'd wonder. They'd wonder why she always had a smile on her face whenever she pulled out an envelope and handed it to whoever it belonged to. They'd wonder why she'd apologize when she saw someone and didn't have anything to deliver to them. They'd wonder a lot of things, but no one would ever ask. On the grand scheme of things, they believed that what the lowly postal worker felt didn't really concern them.

It's not that other Prospitians didn't enjoy their occupation, it's just that no one really seemed to love it like PM did. There might have been a few here or there who enjoyed laying bricks or mending clothes as much as she enjoyed delivering the mail, but they were few and far between.

In all honesty, PM didn't care about the physical letters. She might have been over protective of them, but in all honesty she could care less about the pieces of parchment themselves. She cared about what those letters represented, the impact they had on people, places, ideas, networks and everything else that anyone could ever think of. If it meant being a bit over protective of the letters themselves to protect the things that they represented, she was okay with that.

The letters were a steadfast testament to the interconnectivity of people - that one letter is a chain, and hundreds upon thousands of those chains formed a connection that was unheard of. Everything from diplomatic addresses or even a sweepstakes award was delivered by mail, and sometimes just that small piece of parchment meant the world to whoever it was going to. That one, tiny person became so much bigger when they formed a bond with another, and the facilitator of said bond was the postal service.

That PM could, regardless of who was on the receiving end of the letter, make that person happy or sad or any other sort of emotion that those words in that envelope could convey. And in delivering those letters, it showed something that was somewhat meaningful. Emotion and reaction to the environment that showed life and longevity that the citizens of Prospit desperately needed in their lives.

The fact that PM had been entrusted to deliver that letter, to solidify that bond, to make sure that the connection was made was the biggest honor she could ever imagine. She wasn't sure that other people could ever understand that, so she kept her thoughts and ideas inside of her own head. Because she knew what those letters represented, and she knew the responsibility she carried and that's all that really mattered.

And in those sad moments where PM recognized that she was insignificant, that she was only one person, that Prospit was destined to lose the war and in the long run, and all of these letters may or may not even matter in a couple generations, she knew that the bonds the she helped assist in making affected people - at least in the short term. And she knew that what happened in the short term meant a lot of more to some people than the future that they would never have.


End file.
